


La bocca nella mano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esplosivo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tobi sa come ottenere tutto ciò che vuole.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomNaruto; M/M; dub-conPrompt: Barebacking
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto)
Series: Esplosivo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824880
Kudos: 3





	La bocca nella mano

La bocca nella mano

“A-aspetta… Non così… Senza preparazioni o protezioni…” esalò Deidara.

Tobi gli teneva bloccati i polsi sopra la testa, baciandogli appassionatamente la mano sul palmo, lasciando che la sua lingua s’intrecciasse a quella innaturalmente lunga dell’arto.

Deidara gorgogliò, socchiudendo gli occhi, rosso in volto. Aveva le gambe spalancate e il suo corpo ignudo era scosso da tremiti.

I suoi vestiti erano piegati in un angolo e l’asciugamano con cui era uscito dalla doccia era gettato sul pavimento accanto a lui.

Tobi sorrise dietro la maschera e gli bloccò le gambe con le proprie ginocchia, sollevandogliele, lasciandogli i glutei esposti.

“ _Senpai_ , non dirmi che hai paura. Credevo volessi far esplodere ogni cosa, anche te stesso.

Non vuoi essere arte a tua volta?” domandò.

Deidara serrò gli occhi, deglutendo. Il pavimento di legno era gelido sotto la sua schiena, su cui si era asciugata l’acqua.

“I-io… veramente…” biascicò. Deglutì nuovamente. “… ecco…”.

< Non voglio sembrargli un codardo… Però tutto questo è così sbagliato > pensò.

L’altro aveva spogliato solo le proprie gambe, mantenendo il resto del vestiario, compresa la maschera. Penetrò dentro il bombarolo, sentendolo urlare ed iniziò a dare delle fitte decise. Con movimenti fluidi del bacino forzò la sua resistenza, sentendolo stretto.

< Tu modelli la creta e gli dai forma, ma non sai di essere a tua volta una creazione nelle mie mani. Tu, Sasori, il resto della Akatsuki siete solo dei burattini in mio potere.

Non sapete che io sarò la vostra alba, o meglio una notte eterna. Cambierò le cose, completamente, e sarà la luna a sorgere > si disse.

Deidara gridò, mentre rivoli di sudore scendevano sul suo corpo e rivoli di saliva colavano sia dalla sua bocca che da quella sulla mano. Le spinte erano così forti da farlo ondeggiare per il contraccolpo, mentre la voce gli veniva meno via via.

“… Ma-maledetto… idiota _… aaaah… naaah… P-piano… ghhhaaahh_ ” farfugliava.

Tobi continuava a tenergli bloccati gli arti, ora mordendogli il collo, ora baciandolo, ora eccitandolo con approcci con la bocca della sua mano.

Deidara cercò di chiudere i denti della mano dell’arto sulla lingua di lui, ma l’eccitazione gli annebbiava il cervello, rallentando i suoi riflessi. Le sue urla si attutirono fino a diventare gemiti indistinti.

< Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che una bestia demoniaca si agita anche dentro di lui. Come una di quelle a cui diamo la caccia, o forse anche peggiore.

Sì, è una stupidaggine. Posso percepire la sua espressione ebete, la sua eccitazione animalesca, così sciocca da risultare poco umana.

L’oscurità pulsante che sento venire da lui, la sua sete di vendetta, è solo una cosa perfettamente naturale nel nostro mondo. Io stesso potrei essere definito un folle e tutt’altro che santo.

Non capisco, allora, perché mi ricordi così tanto un abisso. Né come mai non riesco a ribellarmi. Non penso sia così tanto più forte di me, semplicemente forse non mi sta dispiacendo e non me ne rendo conto > si disse. Iniziò a seguire le spinte dell’altro. < Mi sento risucchiare come in un gorgo.

Mi ha dato un’idea. Se anche il mio corpo finisse per esplodere diventerebbe l’arte suprema > si disse.


End file.
